A Chance to Reach our Dreams!
by silverpixie088
Summary: This story follows the lives of six special girls through their struggles and hardships to finding love and reaching their dreams. Are you ready?
1. Chapter 0 prologue

_**Hello world!**_ _I recently watched Uta no Prince-sama seasons 1 and 2 and i loved it._

_I loved so much i wanted to write about it the only problem is I've never wrote a fan fiction before.. but no worries I have ideas. first of all I like to point out some things…._

_**1.**__I've only seen the anime and I don't have a psp so playing the games is not an option. So any info that the show didn't feature or the Uta no Prince-sama wiki doesn't have would be greatly appreciated._

_**2**__.Haruka Nanami will not be as important in my story as she is in the game or show. If I leave her with her role I feel I won't be able to portray the emotion between characters with her in the way. so for a heads up a lot of important scenes with her an a love interest she will be replace with a OC most times. so any event with haruka an a love interests backstory probly didn't_

_happen but she will still be their composter._

_**3**__. I will make an OC for every member of ST RISH with the exception of Cecil Aijima. My reason for leaving him out is I like shipping him with Haruka._

_**4**__.i will try to make a chapter for every episode. Note the _**Try **so no promises**.**

**5. **I will try to use the correct Japanese honorific title but i don't know Japanese so i only have the interwebs to help me with.

**6.** I will not always write the lyrics to any song mention it the fan fiction . I find lyrics written to be bulky and unnecessary. so if I do write the lyrics and that's a big if don't get used to it.. also for the music that is not sung by the boys it will be mostly be in Japanese just to let you know,

**7**. most of the music I use for the girls will be songs from the Vocaloids. which I do not own and some of the girls designs (their looks not personally)will be based off them also. I find it easier to visualize an OC if you have a base so there

**8.** this is probably the most important note the girls are my image of mirrored images of the guys so hey will be similar in someway shape or form but the simulations are small but if you see anything that they have in common it is there for a reason and they will NOT be exact copies of each other just similar.

**9.** I change POV (point of view) often so a line break most often means I have either changed POV or a day has changed

.

**That's about it but you guys have any ideas on what should happen next or something that can be added or wasn't added feel free to PM me about it and anything happen in the games will be nice.**


	2. Chapter 1

A light comes out of the darkness.

A heart that makes a flower bloom in wilderness, journeys through the sky. Music changes the world.

"Teruko!"

I turned around at the sound of my grandmother's voice.

"Yes sobo?"

"Are you ready my dear?" she asked.

"Yes! today is the of the entrance exam at Saotome Academy" I exclaimed. The smile my grandma gave was heart warming as she said "Since the day we've met my days have been filled with joy. Now its time for you to go and fill the lives of other with that same joy".

" Alright! Bye Sobo. I'm off" I said as I headed toward the door.

"Are you sure you want to walk there? It's such a long way away. Do you need an extra sweater? Are you positive you want to walk? i could …"

"Sobo! Its okay. I'll be fine. I have my phone and a map just in case." I reassured.

"OK Dear be careful and Good Luck!" she said as she gave me a hug goodbye.

"Sayonara!" I said as I walked out the door toward my future.

* * *

I'm so excited! and as I get closer it only gets better. It's such a great day even if was snowing but at least the sun is out. I love walking through the park near my Sobo's estate. She owns a large estate and the land around it. The only bad thing is when it snows the snow piles up into big mounds. As I finally get closer to the residential area I checked the time 7:30.

"Oh no I still have a long way to go I better hurry!" I yelled to no one.

As soon as I started to run I tripped over something or rather someone. There was a girl lying in the snow. She had ice blue hair in two buns with a little hair flowing under them. She was wearing a navy pea-coat, white leggings and navy snow boots.

"Hey! hey! Hey!" I yelled while shaking her. "uh" well at least that was something... she finally open her eyes which were a shade darker that her hair.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Teruko Kagome." I said as I held out my hand to her.

"I-I-I'm Usagi H-Hayashi." she said while she fiddled with the sleeve of her coat. Just then a near by clock tower chimed 8.

"Oh no its eight o'clock I'm going to be late" Usagi exclaimed. She got up but as soon as she did she fell to her knees and started coughing.

"Hey are you sure you're OK? I found you lying on the ground and you are looking a little faint. Maybe we should call an ambulance" I said questioning the health of the girl in front of me.

"No please you don't understand T-t-this is my only chance. I have to make it to the Academy to take my exam!" she said with determination.

"I get that whatever you wanted to do was important …. Did you say exam?"

"Yes I was going to take the entrance exam at Saotome Academy today but it looks like I'm not going to make it." she said

"No Way! I'm on my way there too"

"R-Really?Then I don't want to take up more of your time. Thank you for looking after me but I'm sure you must be on your way"

"Hold up!Hold up! Who says we can't go together? I'm sure both can make if we help one another" I said with a smile.

"Nnno I couldn't take up more of your time and plus I'll only slow you down. I can barely walk on my own as is" she said solemnly.

"No! I never leave anybody behind if I can help it. I always give 210% at everything! We'll find a way even if I have to carry you! I yelled.

One thing about me is once I'm pumped there's no stopping me.

"No. please leave me I've already caused you enough problems and you'll never make with me slowing you down " she said. I looked at Usagi she looked so sad. This must mean as much to her as it did to me.I thought about for a second I could leave her …..

"Nope I not leaving you" I said as I threw her on my back.

"N-Nani ?! What are you doing?" she asked

"Giving it 210%" I said as I broke off into a sprint. Even though Usagi looks about the same age as me she is pretty light. She so light that running even with her on my back is easy.

"Look! I can see the school! We got to hurry we only have ten minutes with four blocks to go" she said.

"Don't worry Hayashi-san it's time to go into overdrive!" With that said I put all my energy into it. I must have broken a record because we manage to get there with five minutes to spare.

OK the world is spinning "Kagome-san? Kagome-san?" was the last thing I hear before the world went dark.

* * *

"Don't worry Hayashi-san it's time to go into overdrive!" Kagome-san said

I feel horrible first I pass out in the snow only to be found by Kagome-san. She a girl about my age but she's taller than me. She has short brownish-red hair in a braid down the middle and warm honey colored eyes. It was very nice of her to look after me when she found me but now I'm only slowing her down. even though the school is so close we'll never make it. Even though I've already given up she still going with everything she's got. I'm filled with awe as we somehow manage to run through the gates the school. My mind is boggled how did she do it? even when hope was lost she still pulled through.

I got down from Kagome-san back "Thank you so much Kagome-san. Kagome-san?" I turned to face her only to see her face down in the dirt. "Kagome-san? Kagome-san? Are you (sobs) OK?" I asked. My bad luck has rubbed off on Kagome-san and (sobs) n-n-now she can't take her exam.

"P-p-please Kagome-san wake up. I'm so sorry" I sobbed

Is it raining …. No it can't be it's snowing. Then why are rain drops falling on my face. " I'm so s-s-sorry Kagome-san" Who's that? Hayashi-san? "Hayasi-chan? Did we make it? Why are you crying" i asked

"Yes we made are you ok ? As soon as we pass though you fainted. I thought you weren't going to be able to take your exam and it was all my fault." She said quite hysterically.

"I passed out?"

"Yes i was so worried"

I just had to laugh at the sudden urge of Deja vu. "HA HA HA… I'm fine i just pushed myself a little to hard" I said to reassure her.

"That good to her I would have never forgave myself if I caused you to miss your exam." she said.

"Hey!"

A boy with messy bright red hair and similar colored eyes walked over.

"Hey are you girls ok? he asked.

"Yea we're fine" I said as I patted snow off myself.

"Well it's not everyday you see a girl sprint in her while carrying another girl on her back then proceed to pass out" he said with a bright smile.

"Well I wasn't about to let us miss the exam!"

"Are you here for the exam too?" Hayashi-san asked.

"Yes. I'm' Ittoki Otoya" he said.

"I'm Hayashi Usagi and this is Kagime Teruko." she said.

"Hayashi , Kagome its a pleasure to meet you." he said with a warm smile.

"Please call me Teruko" I said.

_**"Please"**_

_**" I really want to take that entrance examination"**_ We heard an orange haired girl say.

"Huh? Whats going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. lets find out" Otoya said. My little group made it over to the school gate to find two security guards blocking the orange hair girl.

"No one is allowed in past the set time" the guard said.

"Please! I… I have to take that test! I want to study music here at Saotome Academy!" She argued.

"Stop being a pest about it. Give up and go home!" he said as he shooed her away. He pushed her to hard which cause her to hit the ground.

"Wait! please wait" she begged

"Hey! what your problem! " I yelled at the guard.

"Are you okay?" Ittoki asked

"Here let help" I said as I helped her off the ground.

"Who are you guys?" the guard asked.

"Examinees" Usagi said.

"Hey you can see how badly she wants it. Why not let her in?" Ittoki asked.

"Yea she's late but there are still 30 minutes before the test starts." I reasoned

"Can't do it! Late is late. Being less than punctual proves that she doesn't belong at Saotome Academy" the guard said.

_"That depends on reason doesn't it?"_

A boy with shoulder length orange hair and wearing a white coat step out of a limo.

"This lady is late because she stopped to help a lost child" he said.

"If I had known this little Lamb was going to take the entrance exam today, I would have given her a lift. See the little girl she helped lost her umbrella" he said as he pulled out an umbrella and handed it to the apparent "Little Lamb"

"Don't worry, though I brought her a new one and she seem to like it" he said.

I have to wonder though what the little girl and her mother thought when this flamboyant man can just to give her a new umbrella. By the look on Usagi face she's probably thinking the same thing.

"In my opinion, a student who helps a lost child when its snowing outside is exactly the kind of student this school needs" he said.

"Exactly!" Otoya and Usagi agreed.

"So lets her take the test" I said.

"Please" she begged.

"How many times do we have to say "no"?!" the guard said who was clearly losing his cool.

"We cannot let you in!" while guard #1 refuse us yet again I notice the other got a suspicious phone call.

While Otoya and the orange haired girl argue and begged I tapped Usagi on the shoulder.

"Hey"

"Mmhm?" she asked.

"You see that? The guard on the phone? You think it means what I think it means? I asked.

"Hopefully" she said.

"Understood! Its okay. You can go in" the guard said.

"Then" the girl said cautiously.

"They're making an exception. You can take to the test." he explained.

"Thank you" the girl said.

"You did it" Otoya exclaimed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said to everyone.

"Hey no problem" I said.

"Yea" Usagi agreed.

"You've got a way with words" Otoya said to our mystery boy in white.

"Good luck on the exam my lovely ladies. Lets meet again in April" he said with a wink totally ignoring poor Otoya.

"Lets all do our best! Let give it 210%" I said with a peace sign.

"Yes" the girl and Usagi said.

* * *

The exam was hard but I passed. I hope I'll see Orangette ,Usagi, and Otoya again in April.


	3. Chapter 2

_**This Chapter goes out to AnimeGirl4891 for reviewing. Thanks for all the support**_

* * *

My life feels so different now since I passed my entrance exam.

"Usagi" I heard my name yelled only to see Kagome-san running my way.

Kagome Teruko short ruby colored hair with a fringe to right side and warm honey eyes. She is a kind girl who found me passed out on the ground he day of the exam. If it weren't for her I wouldn't' be student now.

"Usagi I can't believe it! You passed I'm so happy!" she said

"Kagome-san I'm so happy to see you but why are you wearing the boys uniform?" I said with a smile.

"Kagome-san? I already told you call me Teruko or Teru-chan! Oh it will be a blue moon before you see me in a skirt." she said.

"Teru-chan?" I said as I tried it out for time. I've never had many friends so I don't want mess up my change for one as great as Teru-

chan.

"See thats better and I'll call you Usa-chan" she said.

"Usa-chan?"

"Yup! Its sounds adorable just like you! Do you like it?"

"Mmm hmm. I'm in A class do you know which class you're in Teru-can?"

"Yea I'm in S class" she said modestly.

"Oh….That's great Teru-chan. S class is for the elite" I said half heartedly I really was hoping we would be in the same class but who am I fooling someone as great as Teruko would never be in the same class as me.

"Don't worry Usa-chan. We might not be in the same class but we're still roommates. If you ever need me I be here for you ok? Thats what friends are for!"

"Really? We're friends?" I asked

"Best Friends! Usa-chan! You're just so cute! I'm lucky to have a friend like you" She said with sincerely.

Teruko is so nice I'm glad to have met her

* * *

"I can wait for the ceremony to begin" Teruko says

"Mmhmm" I agreed

"Well, Everyone, Welcome to the Saotome Academy Entrance Ceremony" the announcer states.

" First an address from the headmaster" he says…. but no one comes to the stage.

"Where do you think he is? " Teruko asked. I could only shrug.

Laughing could be heard no was seen.

"Anyone who doesn't know love, don't even think to speak of songs! Jus leave here at once!"

"Look! Someone's over there!" Teruko shouted while pointing to a tower on the roof

"The beating of a heart ws the frist source of music" A man in a jester costume said as he jumped off the tower.

"Wow" I cheered with the other students but Teruko didn't' look impressed.

"Teru-chan isn't amazing he's flying! I wonder how he's doing it" I said.

"Wires"

"Wires? What do wires have to do this" I asked her.

"Thats how is flying. Wires are holding him up"

"Oh.."

"Ignorance is bliss huh? Usa-chan" she said while patting my head.

The only comeback I had as i fold my arms. While led her to smile more.

"Yes my friends,The headmaster is, Shining Saotome!" The man in the jester customs said.

"Welcome to Saotome Academy or rather, to this Shining World!" he said while jingling from the wires that landed him on the stage.

"Music is love! Come now, Soul! Enshrine it! Put your whole soul into he songs! Make your life bloom! Shine ever brighter , people!" he said all while dancing.

"Congratulations on your acceptance here" he said while the wires pulled him away.

"Wow I really feel inspired to do my best now" I said.

"210%?" Teruko asked.

"Yea 210%" i said.

Soon we had to head to our classes. Now Teruko has to leave the though of being on my own has me scared.

"Don't worry Usa-chan its only for a little while I see first thing a lunch ok" she promised.,

I nod and head to class as she heads to towards hers.

I feel very alone when I walk into class. Everyone else are already chatting and socializing among themselves I just want to crawl under a rock and disappear.

"Hayashi-san?" someone called.

I turned to see Haruka she was the orange haired girl we helped the day of the exam.

"Nanami-san its good to see a friendly face" II said.

"Its good to see you too! It's great to have another friend in the class" she states.

"Yes it is" I agree as I sit in the desk next to her.

"This is Shibuya Tomochika my roommate" she sad as she introduce me to a fursha haired girl.

"Nice to meet you!" she said her energy kinda reminds me of Teruko only hers is girlier than Teruko.

"Hey its you guys!" someone said.

I looked up to see Ittoki-san run up.

"Alright! We're in he same class" he said the paused "Where's Teruko?" he ksed

" Who's Teruko?" Shibuya-san asked.

"Teruko is the other girl who helped me" Haruka explained. "I didn't see her at the ceremony. Did she not get in?" she asked.

"No that's not passed and she's my roommate" I explained.

"Then where is she?" Tomochika asked or demanded.

"Teru-chan made it into S class" I said.

"Oh" Otoya said he look kinda sad though but as so as it was there it was gone and he was smiling again.

"I'm gald for her" Otoya said

"Wow she's so lucky. S class is for the elites" haruka said.

"Haruka-chan Usagi-chan, Its good we'er all in the same class now can work hard and study together!" Otoya said.

"Elizabeth!"

All of a sudden a boy with wavy blonde hair and glasses runs up to Haruk but a blue haired boy pulled her out-of-the-way of the blondes

blonde ended up latching on to Ittoki instead.

"Get off me!" Ittoki said.

"Huh?" the blonde said as he let's go

"That was close" the blue haired boy says to Haruka.

"T-t-thank you" she stammered to him.

"No need to thank me"

"What was that about?" Tomochika question.

"Somebody would've got hurt" I imputed

"I beg your pardon she looks so much like Elizabeth that I lost it for a moment there" he explains.

" I look like someone from another country?" Haruka asked.

"No our family dog" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" A dog?" I questioned.

" Elizabeth so tiny and cute! We'cer been apart ever since I moved into the dorm!

I'm Shinomiya Natsuki" he said.

" I love things that are small and cute"

As everyone introduce themselves to Natsuki I looked toward the blue haired boy.

"I'm Hijirikawa Masato" he said

"I'm Hayashi Usagi. Nice to meet you" I said.

"Since you're Natsuki how about I call you "Na-chan" Otoya asked.

"Na-chan? Na-chan is cute isn't? I like it" he said.

"How about "Masa" For Masato?" I asked

"Whatever you want" he said as he walked back to his desk,

"And who are you?" Natsuki asked me.

"I'm Usagi but my friends call me Usa-chan" I said.

"Usa-chan? That so cute" he said as he engulfed me in a hug.

"_Noisy aren't they?"_

"_Totally"_

"_Chattering on and on"_

"_How annoying"_

People are taking about us. We're disturbing the class but in my group I find I don't care.

Teruko was right Ignorance is bliss.

* * *

A snap was heard and all the curtain were closed and the lights started to flash.

"Good Morning"

"Okay Okay everyone take your seats!" A woman with pink hair and a yellow sweater said.

"_Tsukimiya Ringo?"_

"_What a superstar idol"_

"_Cute"_

Superstar Idol? So this is what an idol is like. the woman in front of me is an idol? and she will be teaching me? Wow this is amazing.

"Im the very picture of a maiden Tsukimiya Ringo! Im in charge of A class here!" she said.

"Call me Ringo sensei! It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said.

"Even right in front of us you can't tell he's a man, you know?!" i heard Tomochika tell Haruka.

"It's amazing I know" she responded.

"That person is a man?!" I exclaimed… A little to loudly.

I suddenly felt a dark aura in front of me. Before a girl a little older that me with amazing blue eyes that had light shades of pink in hair is a light pink that blended into darker shade of pink toward the end, she wore her hair in a high ponytail with a bang to the left.

"You haven't heard of Tsukimiya Ringo?! What kind of loser do you have to be to go to an Idol training school and you haven't even heard of someone as famous as Ringo sensei!?" screamed.

"You need impact to be a hit on TV" Ringo sensei matter of factly.

"Its that common sense!" The pinkette continued.

"You really didn't know him?" Shibuya and Nanami asked

"Growing up I was in and out of different hospitals. It is very difficult keep up with trends while undergoing different surgeries" I explained.

"Oh" they said.

"Well we all make mistakes" Shibuya said trying to light the dark cloud around me.

"A Fierce selection are the top 0.5% that passed the welcome to Saotome Academy!" Ringo said as though just a moment ago didn't happen.

"As you all know very well Saotome Academy is a Vocational school dedicated to cultivating idols and composer who write songs for them. Our facilities and environment are also fabulous. Every single home room teacher her is a working idol! All of the other teachers are Famous First rate poets and composers! If you distinguish yourself you may just be in for a major your grade are good enough it's possible to be recruited by the Shining Agency when you graduate regardless of which class you started in. In addition to idols the school also trains songwriters/ A singer is meaningless on their own. The songwriter considers the artist and creates a melody. Then the idol knows the feeling with which the songwriter created it"

"Since that over how about everyone introduce themselves. The first one will be the energetic boy over there" Ringo said while pointing to Otoya.

"My name is Otoya Ittoki, im 16 years old. My hobby is singing." he said

"My name is Natsuki Shinomiya my speciality is cooking and I'm also hoping to be an idol. I'll make sweets next time so please don't hesitate to try them"

Oh no public speaking! I can barely talk to on stranger on my own and now i have to speak in front of a whole class?!. I wish Teruko was here she'll give me strength.

"My name is Masato Hijirikawa. I'm hoping to be am idol. I can also play the piano a little."

Masato is so calm when speaking I'm so envious.

"Next you there" Ringo sensei says while pointing to me.

"I-I-Im U-Us-Usa" everyone is looking at me! I can't speak! The words wont come out. My head starts to spin.

"Ugh what a loser. First she has no important idol knowledge, now she can't even say her own name!" The pinkette . Her words stung as I fell back into my chair. " I hope you're not trying to be an idol because with the way you're going you wont last long. My name is Hitomi Tsukimiya. I **love** singing and playing clarinet.I'm going to be a famous idol" seh said with a gorgeous smile.

Tsukimiya? Ringo-sensei has a daughter? No wonder she is so confident being an idol is her blood. I think I'm going to be sick.

"_Wow Ringo sensei daughter"_

"_She looks just like him"_

"hey"

"Hey"

I look up to see a boy with piercing dark blue eyes, black hair pulled into a ponytail and a sincere look on his face.

"Don't let her get to you. Everyone gets nervous right? Girls like are nothing but sour and can't stand to see others happy. So they seek out and destroy their happiness any way they can . I'm sure you'll do fine the next time but if you don't take my word for it look at your friends." he said.

His voice was so soft but there was something off. Look at my friends? I looked up to see Tomochika and Haruka smile back at me.

"Dont be nervous, we're here for you" Otoya whispered

"Don't worry about everyone else"Natsuki whispered.

Masato gave me a swift nod

Haruka, Otoya, Natsuki, Masato and the boy whose name I don't know they believe in me.

"My name is Naoki Kaneko. Im skilled in martial arts. I hope to be a great composer" he said...his voice I found out what was off. His voice even though it sound to soft and ligth its emtry. There are no real emotion behind them. I wonder why?

"Ok you there are you ready to go again" Ringo asked me. I could hear the snigkers of Hitomi and other.

"Don't bother with her. I bet she cant even talk without suttering" Hitomi said causing even more kids to laugh.

Haruka, Otoya, Natsuki, Masato and Naoki are here for me I can do this!

**I can do this! I will speak! I will show her! I will show everyone!**

"My name is Usagi Hayashi. I'm a master at piano, violin but my specialty is my harp.

I will be a **GREAT! **Idol and composer!" I said with cIonfiedce. I may be weak but will not be made a fool for no one. Teruko would be proud.


End file.
